That Rainy Day
by Camyza
Summary: For chiharuyukihana, third place winner for my 2014 Giveaway on Tumblr. She wanted a fanfic of one of her top men and I chose Soryu Oh.


For chiharuyukihana, third place winner for my 2014 Giveaway on Tumblr :D She wanted a fanfic of one of her top men and I chose Soryu Oh.

This can be read either Soryu/You or Soryu/MC. It's rated R with a dash of fluff ;D

* * *

The rain was coming down hard just as I walked out of the store after paying for the groceries. I had been in such a rush earlier that I forgot to look at the forecast.

I waited underneath the large cover that the store had, but the rain wouldn't let up or slow down. If the store had umbrellas to buy, I would've gotten one, but they didn't have a rack. Just my luck.

I watched other people pass by with their umbrellas while some children used their backpacks while running past giggling as they splashed water.

I let out a sigh as I looked up at the clouds. They really were dark. Some cars that passed by had to turn on their lights and slowed down. Unlike back at home, the city here was always bustling with people thanks to the businesses nearby.

"Ah! Miss!"

I turned to see who called, recognizing that voice, and saw Inui. "Oh…hello. Good to see you again," I greeted him as he came up to me.

"It's a good thing I found you, Miss. Soryu was worried about you so he and I came out to look for you."

"Huh? But I have…" I took out my phone and pushed the button for it to turn on but the screen stayed black. "Ah…" My charger must be too old now.

"Really…" said a voice I knew very well nearby. "Don't…scare me like that."

"I'm so sorry," I replied while looking at Soryuu's worried face. "I didn't even think to check my phone earlier."

"I know," he said with a soft smile before pulling me gently underneath the large black umbrella he had open. "Inui, you can go back to headquarters now."

"Yes sir! I can see that you have it all under control, sir." Inui bowed before leaving.

"Let's go."

With a nod, I walked with him and noticed that one of my hands became free of the weight of groceries. I giggled. That was very like him, so nice. I couldn't help myself and put my arm around his, feeling him flinch and hear him clear his throat. I looked up to see pink on his cheeks with his eyes averted towards the streets.

"Stop staring…," he said shyly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Why? You look cute."

He stopped walking, forcing me to stop too, before he stared at me for a bit before putting the umbrella down to shield our faces yet still kept the rain at bay. Confused, I was about to ask him what he was doing but his lips crashed down onto mine passionately. It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough for me to blush.

"S-Soryu!" I finally said when I got back my senses.

He chuckled as he adjusted the umbrella back to the correction position.

I can't believe he did that. Usually he was very shy but after being together for a while, he has gotten more and more bold. And I secretly enjoyed it despite how much it embarrassed me.

"Come on," he ushered as he began to walk, pulling me already with him that I had to walk with him.

Wanting to get back at him, I started to come up with ideas once we reached his suite back at Tres Spades. I waited until I was done putting away the groceries and immediately set my plan into motion. I grabbed the feather duster and began cleaning off the surfaces as I usually did until I got near him as he was reading one of his detective novels. Just as I walked by him, I brushed my fingers on his neck and couldn't help but giggle as he twitched and whipped his head to look at me.

His dark blue eyes was ignited, and before I could react, he pulled me over the couch into his lap. Soryu adjusted me so that I was straddling him, making my face become extremely hot. I hadn't…planned this!

"Mmph!" He kissed me hard while he brushed his hand underneath my long skirt. His hand felt so hot on my skin that had now become so sensitive from his touch alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grasped his hair lightly as he teased my body until it ached.

Drunk from his touch and kisses, I found myself brushing against his knee, wanting the ache to go away since it was driving me crazy!

Our mouths separated with a soft smack before he pushed me down on the couch and immediately grounded his hips against mine. He was completely hard, and it delighted me so much that I squirmed with a smile in excitement.

"Take me again, Soryu…"

Soryu kissed my neck as he pushed down my skirt, revealing my panties. Oh the cool air felt so good. I closed my eyes just as he sent me over the edge.

I breathed hard after we finished to try to catch my breath, but it was difficult since some of his weight was on my stomach. I touched his cheek and watched as his eyes fluttered open to look at me. Damn him and his good looks.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he adjusted himself so that I was now on him. He kissed my forehead as thunder boomed softly outside with the rain hitting the windows hard. It wasn't enough to break the mood after we…

Soryuu grinned at me as the images of what happened just seconds before replayed in my head. "What are you thinking?"

"N-Nothing!" I immediately denied.

His arms went tight around my back and I started to laugh since his fingers pressed against my sides.

"No, stop tickling me-hehehe!" He didn't stop or let go even when I struggled to get free. I kicked my legs, but he wasn't at all deterred due to being in the mafia which required to be roughed up. "Stop it!" I said a bit too loudly while laughing, and just with my luck, the thunder took that chance to cover up my words with a loud boom.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the thunder," teased Soryu.

"St~op ~it!" I replied, half playfully.

He finally stopped tickling me when my laughter got louder. I reached up and messed with his hair, causing it to fall completely out of the style he usually had. He grasped my hand gently and kissed my knuckles softly. I giggled as he nuzzled his nose against mine, remembering the first time he did that after we confessed to each other.

"I love you." He said next to my ear as he embraced me entirely with his arms.

"I love you too," I replied with a grin, matching his own as we both shared a small laugh of content.


End file.
